No Way Jose
In April 2015, it was reported that Jose had signed a contract with WWE. On April 10, 2015, Jose was announced as one of 11 new signings to begin training at the WWE Performance Center. Wrestling under his real name (Levis Valenzuela), Jose made his first appearance on NXT as an enhancement talent, teaming with Elias Samson in a tag team match, losing to American Alpha. Jose then began to make frequent appearances at NXT house shows for the rest of 2015 and the early part of 2016. In April 2016, vignettes began to air hyping the debut of Valenzuela, now repackaged as No Way Jose. He made his official debut on the April 20, 2016 episode of NXT, defeating Alexander Wolfe. On the June 22 episode of NXT, Jose interrupted Austin Aries during his interview backstage and told him to be positive following Aries' loss at NXT TakeOver: The End. Later that night, Jose defeated Josh Woods. Aries then came out and ended up dancing with Jose, but he then attacked Jose. After weeks of missing NXT, Jose attacked Aries after Aries' match on the July 20 episode of NXT. Jose rushed Aries outside into the locker room. Aries defeated Jose at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II. Then, Jose entered a feud with Eric Young and the SAnitY faction by calling them out after they interrupted a match between Rich Swann and Kona Reeves. This led to an assault on Jose. On the November 30th episode of NXT, Jose faced Eric Young in a losing effort. On the December 7 episode of NXT, Jose and Rich Swann faced the team of Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe again in a losing effort. Jose continued to feud with SAnitY, forming an alliance with Tye Dillinger and Roderick Strong to battle the faction in early 2017. He was scheduled to team with Dillinger, Strong and Ruby Riot against SAnitY at NXT TakeOver: Orlando but he was attacked by Sanity before the show. He was replaced by Kassius Ohno in the match, which was eventually won by SAnitY. On the April 9 episode of Raw, the first after WrestleMania 34, Jose made his main roster debut, defeating local talent John Skyler in a squash match. Jose picked up an upset victory against Baron Corbin on the April 30 episode of Raw, after interference from Titus O'Neil. This would lead to Jose teaming with O'Neil and Apollo Crews to face Corbin and The Revival on the May 7 episode of Raw in a losing effort. He failed to qualify for the Men's Money in the Bank ladder match in a triple threat match against Corbin and the eventual winner Bobby Roode on the May 14 episode of Raw. On the May 21 episode of Raw, Jose was defeated by Corbin to end their feud. Jose then started a feud with Mojo Rawley. After losing to Rawley on the June 18 episode of Raw, Jose would ask for a rematch, only to be constantly denied one by Rawley for the next three weeks. Jose finally got his rematch on the July 9 episode of Raw, however he would once again be defeated by Rawley. Afterwards, Jose did not compete on Raw for four months, instead regularly appearing on Main Event. Jose returned to Raw on November 26, where he was defeated by Jinder Mahal. Jose made his Royal Rumble debut at the namesake event on January 27, 2019, only to be eliminated in two seconds by Samoa Joe.Category:Raw Superstars